Dragon Ball - An empty world
by Umbra Gami
Summary: AU. Kakarot's attack pod lands in its intended location and Kakarot never bumps his head. As per his instruction the son of Bardock destroys all lifeforms on Earth. Twenty years later Raditz comes for him only to find a very different brother. How will years alone affect the Saiyan's mind? What will this change? Find out on the next DBAEW. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.
1. Prologue - Warrior race

**This story involves a large amount of blood and violence as well as the Reoccurring theme of Cannibalism and sentient creatures being eaten. The story may later also include themes of implied rape as well.  
If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this story.**

**All others, please enjoy.**

**Prologue – Warrior race**

There exists, in this universe a race of barbaric warriors, known to everyone as the Saiyan race. This human like race possesses unnatural strength in combat and they are literally born and bred to fight, possessing the ability to get much stronger every time they are brought to near death in combat. Alongside this, they also have the ability to transform into colossal apes giving them tenfold their original power. These tailed barbarians wiped out all sentient life on any planet they were on but fortunately for the universe no Saiyan grew intelligent enough to create a means of transport through space. This however would not always remain true. Mere years after the strongest of the Saiyans conquered over the other sentient denizens of their planet and crowned himself king of the Saiyans, a stronger force appeared. The planet trade organisation. Headed by the self titled 'Strongest being in the universe' Lord Frieza, the PTO recognized the potential that the Saiyans had and soon, the most fearsome alliance was forged between the two. The PTO supplied the Saiyans with the technology that allowed them to conquer planets, in return, the Saiyans devastated planets, emptying them for sale to high bidders. The adults would go on high priority and dangerous missions while the children, as means of testing them and preparing them for a life of murder would be sent to weak planets away from the Saiyans' many enemies. However Lord Frieza was afraid that with their combined might, the Saiyans may actually be able to overthrow him. So began the plan to eradicate all Saiyans.

Frieza, ever thoughtful sent the prince of the Saiyans and two others, all male away on a mission. The Saiyans had proven themselves to be efficient if nothing else so it wouldn't kill to keep a couple around, right? With them out of the way, the Arcosian lord put his plan into the final phase. The Saiyans never saw it coming. All but one. Bardock, one of the strongest Saiyans had a premonition that the reptile like lord whom they worked under would attempt, no succeed in destroying them. Knowing that he had to do everything to make sure his race survived, he put his son into an attack pod and sent him to a low level planet named Earth. Then, while his superiors were not looking, he chose a random female child and sent her to another low level planet. If all went to hell then at least the Saiyans would be able to repopulate. His other son was one of the men on the prince's team and Bardock had made sure to inform the boy about his brother's whereabouts, telling the boy to pick him up after a year or two. With one final look at his youngest son's pod, Bardock marched off, to fight Frieza and die alone.

* * *

The youngest son of Bardock sat asleep in his pod, sucking his thumb, a miniature version of the Saiyan battle armour keeping him protected. The pod itself flew at a speed immeasurable towards a little blue and green planet called Earth.

Finally, after many weeks the pod reached its destination.

In another time and place, the pod landed in a mountainous regain causing many things to turn out much different. However this time, it landed on target, in a forest away from the most powerful beings on earth.

A mechanical voice sounded out into the night.

"_Wake up Kakarot. Destroy __**all **__lifeforms._"

A pair of onyx eyes opened I the darkness, as well as curious, hungry smile. Destroy? No, he was too hungry for that.  
He would feast.

* * *

**Evil Kakarot is evil, dead Saiyans are dead and happy Frieza is happy. Not everyone can have a good day, especially not the people of Earth. We'll pick up twenty years later to see how everyone is doing. Spoiler warning, they aren't doing good.  
~Hadessonjames**


	2. Chapter One - Brother of mine

Chapter One – Brother of mine

Yamcha was running. Running for his life. He'd been running ever since the day he'd met the boy with a tail. It had turned you not to be a helpless boy but a powerful demon that used the guise and words of a man, like a wolf in lamb's clothing, the boy had descended on the world and decimate the population of earth. His power grew ever single day, the more they hurt him, the more his power grew. Every time they thought they had finally killed he monster, he came back three times as strong and wiped them out. If that weren't bad enough, the monster ate every one of his victims in front of the survivors. That smile… The smile that haunted his nightmares, the smile of a beast that knew its next meal lay before it.  
The beast had devoured the entire human race, even those among them that were said to be the strongest. He had watched them all die, Krillen, Tien, Chiaotzu, 'Grandpa' Gohan, Master Roshi, Kami, the pilaf gang and even his lover, the young genius Bulma Briefs had been destroyed by the beast. Of course, with Kami gone, the Dragon Balls were gone too so there was no way of ever bringing the lost ones back.  
Now he was the only human left alive, more through pure luck, rather than skill and he was running for his life. So much training, so much effort, it would all be for nought. Why was he even running anymore? He should give up now and... No, he wouldn't be eaten. It was the worst way to die, ever, at least in his mind. His senses kicked in and he felt it, the monstrous Ki of humanity's destroyer closing in on him. A tear ran down his eye as he took to the air, using his Ki to fly. Where had he to go? Why was he running?  
"Not like this... Not like this!" He sobbed as the horrible feeling got closer. He pushed himself faster, harder, if there was a good point to all of this, it was that he now had stamina to rival the Gods' so even if he couldn't go that fast, he could go for hours without being tired.  
But today, that would not be enough. He was going to die.

Kakarot watched the last human flying. He always loved the hunt; it made the resulting feast so much nicer. He licked his lips and flew towards the last Human, his tail wagging with anticipation. The man in an orange Gi turned to face his death, that strange water running down his face like the others.  
"Alright, you bastard! I'm here!" The meal screamed. Kakarot smiled, it was fun when they ran but it got boring after a while, he'd just been on the tipping point and was glad that he didn't have to push himself to get this meal.

Yamcha took his stand, preparing one final Ki blast to piss off the Saiyan. Fate didn't even give him that much. The last thing he heard was the hideously child-like voice of the beast.

"I hope you taste really good, I wait long time to get you." Kakarot smiled voraciously, descending on humanity's last soul.

Several hours later, Kakarot sat beside a roaring fire licking blood from his fingers. The beast like warrior wore clothes akin to those of a caveman, his features being youthful. He would have looked handsome but for the insane look of malice and hunger that he constantly wore.  
The man named Kakarot had been incredibly lucky in the things that he had learned. Though he had no formal training, he could control his Ki and sense powers out which was how he'd wiped every last soul off of the face of the Earth, even if it had taken him twenty years to do so. That painful feeling in his chest again. He felt an emotion that was lost to him but felt bad nonetheless. This pain was overridden by the hunger. He was always hungry, so Goddamned hungry that it made him angry. He'd wiped the face of this world clean just to satiate himself and now they were gone and he had nothing left to feed himself with. He was about to explode with pure unadulterated rage when he felt a large power drawing close. He laughed with joy that he would get to feast again.  
"Food, more food come to play." He giggled joyously as he followed the power that he felt.

* * *

A small metal pod fell out of the sky, a trail of light following it as it flew. There was a bang that shook the Earth. It sat in silence for all of a second before the door flung itself open and a long haired, human like man walked out, looking around.

"My scouter readings _were_ correct, everything on this rock is dead. Maybe even Kakarot himself. That could be a problem, getting Vegeta's brother to come with us will be all but impossible..." Suddenly his scouter beeped to life, a number rising exponentially on the lens. Raditz' eyes widened as he read the number.  
"That has to be Kakarot, it must be." He smiled as the power came ever closer. He watched as his brother approached. He didn't like the look in his eyes. He had been willing to bet that Kakarot would be a little out of it because of all of the time alone but the young Saiyan seemed to have totally lost it. He heard it in his brother's laugh and he didn't like it. Kakarot landed in front of him, a curious, hungry smile lining his face.  
"You don't run, you don't hurt, why? I eat you like the others. Let me hunt you." He said, smiling wider. Raditz looked up and smiled wider.

"Just try eating me, little brother, I promise you will have a much harder time than you had with the people here." He said, staring down his brother. Kakarot's smile slowly disappeared from his face and he let out a growl.

"I will eat." He said, his eyes narrowing. With a mighty swing, he threw a punch at his brother. Raditz analysed him every step of the way. His style was sloppy, like a wild animal. He blocked every single blow with ease but felt massive power behind them. His base power level must have been incredible so he decided to check it as they fought. It was a testimony to how sloppy Kakarot was that Raditz could multitask while battling him. He frowned at the large number of '1,200' perfectly matching his own. Wait, was it... Rising? 1,300, 1,400, the number eventually tapered out around the 1,500 mark.  
"Let me feast!" The Earth-born Saiyan cried out as he threw yet another sloppy blow. Raditz decided enough was enough, with a single motion, the elder Saiyan grabbed the younger's tail. The younger flinched for the merest millisecond but then roared with laughter. He pulled away and punched the long haired Saiyan in the chest.  
"Heh, you think tail is my weak part. I make you wrong." He laughed hard. Safe to say, Raditz was pissed. He hated being wrong, he hated being weak.  
"That's enough Kakarot." He scowled viciously at his younger brother. This time, the insane warrior's smile disappeared a lot quicker.  
"You know Kakarot's name. How do you know?" He said, referring to himself.  
"Simple. I am your brother. We are Saiyan warriors, the last of our kind. We need you Kakarot, we need your power. Come with us, help the last of your race, it is the best for you." He said to his younger brother. The madman smiled again.

"I have better idea, I hungry and you are here. I eat, then hungry stop." He laughed clapping his hands together like a child or a monkey. Oh if only Frieza could see this. Raditz contemplated his options and few of them were pretty. Best to try the prettier ones first then resort to the messier ones if needs be.  
"What if I told you that where we are going, you will be given more food than you could imagine?" Raditz said, looking his brother in the eye. It wasn't exactly true but since this man seemed to have no qualms eating sentient creatures, it wasn't exactly wrong either.  
"You... You don't lie? I don't have to hungry any more?" The insane warrior's eyes lit up and Raditz was momentarily in shock that this plan may actually work.  
"Just fight with us. Our job involves a lot of hunting too, you'll love it brother." He said holding his hand out. Kakarot smiled as if he'd won all of his dreams. He grabbed Raditz' hand and followed him to the pod. Quickly, using a device similar to the Dino-caps made by the former Capsule Corporation he brought out another attack pod and let the younger Saiyan crawl inside. The pod was programmed to literally tail his own, no matter what. Once inside the pod with the door closed, a large amount of sleeping gas was applied to send the Saiyan to sleep.  
"Loneliness has hurt you so, little brother. Hopefully I did not come too late." He said, feeling sorry for his Saiyan brethren. With a last little look at the planet that had driven his brother to madness he climbed into the pod and programmed the co-ordinates that would take him to his rendezvous point with Vegeta and Nappa.

The sleeping gas sprayed onto his face, plunging him into the dark world of dreams as the two pods sped off into space.

* * *

**Just how badly screwed is Kakarot's mind? How will Vegeta react upon meeting him? How will Frieza treat the new addition to the Saiyan group? Find out next time on Dragon Ball; An empty world.**

**Now, Kakarot's power. I feel this number suits him very much. His Saiyan blood flows a lot stronger and he has a powerful desire to become more powerful so that he may rid himself of the constant hunger that ails him. However, since he has no formal training, most of that power goes to waste since he fights like an animal rather than a warrior.  
**

**Now, useless power levels time!**

Yamcha - 459

Kakarot (base) – 900  
Kakarot (Fully enraged) – 1,500  
Kakarot (Oozaru (yet unseen)) – 9,000 to 15,000

Raditz – 1,200  
Raditz (Oozaru (yet unseen)) – 12,000

**Until next time, awesome people.**


End file.
